Una madre imperfecta
by PhantomRaven11
Summary: Todos queremos lo que no podemos tener, en vez de conformarnos con lo que ya tenemos. A mi también me pasó, pero siendo inmortal podía tomarme el tiempo que necesitase, mi vida no sería un chasquido en comparación con la historia. La recompensa caída del cielo, a veces hay que perderlo todo para ganarla por fin, pero si te preguntas si merecerá la pena, la respuesta es siempre si.


Se supone que cada uno tenemos nuestro lugar en el mundo. La vida y la muerte tienen sentido para nosotros, los mortales. Nos ayudan a apreciar nuestra existencia en el tiempo que estamos aquí. Mucha gente no acepta la muerte pero eso no es más que una posición egoísta, la muerte es necesaria para todos o acabaríamos con sobrepoblación en el planeta y causando nuestra propia extinción mucho más rápido que actualmente. Los recursos se acabarían y vendría el hambre, las enfermedades... lo que sólo ocurre en algunas zonas del mundo, pasaría a arrasar el mundo entero. Queremos estar tan avanzados en moda, tecnología y demás que si quitáramos algo tan antiguo como la muerte, no habría ninguna posibilidad de salvarnos. No habría ningún genio que pudiese descubrir nada. Sería el fin.

Es una bonita reflexión de cómo encajamos todos, pese a que nos empeñemos en sólo ver nuestras diferencias y no nuestras semejanzas, pese a empeñarnos en vernos superiores a cualquier otro ser vivo. Comemos, dormimos... lo único que nos diferencia es nuestro estilo de vida. Ellos perciben cosas mejor que nosotros y nosotros tenemos la inteligencia para hacer un mundo mejor, más fácil cada vez, pero estamos tan apartados de la naturaleza, nos creemos tan evolucionados que ya no nos importa nada a pesar de que todo está conectado, aunque yo soy completamente diferente.

Yo no me rijo por esas reglas, aunque lo hubiera deseado. Morí una vez pero me arrancaron de las manos de la parca. El Doctor lo hizo, él me hizo inmortal. Al principio no fui consciente de las consecuencias de esa decisión, simplemente me alegré por estar viva, creo que es lo que todo el mundo o al menos casi todos habrían sentido: alegría. Tenía una segunda oportunidad y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

Cuando el Doctor nos dejó le estaba eternamente agradecida, creí que nunca podría devolverle el favor. Tenía ganas de comerme el mundo, seguir inventando historias y aprender todo lo que pudiera. Es imposible que a un humano le diera tiempo de ser un experto en cualquier materia, hay información perdida e información que se va actualizando cada día, ni siquiera dedicando toda su vida a ello podría hacerlo, pero yo si. Yo podía. Quería que mi pueblo y mi familia se sintiesen orgullosos de mi. ¡Por fin me reconocerían mis méritos! ¿Quién no se alegría por ello? Pero entonces la muerte asoló mi pueblo, muchos barcos zarpaban con los cadáveres envueltos en fuego, era nuestra manera de honrarles. Todos se quedaron aquí en espíritu menos yo. Lo entendía por más que doliera, era un precio que debía pagar tarde o temprano, así que me mudé sin querer permanecer más tiempo allí.

Por el viaje conocí a mucha gente y aprendí de otras culturas, lo que me enriqueció como persona pero a la vez la presión de que estuvieran orgullosos de mi aumentó. Debía demostrar mucho a ellos, al Doctor y a mi misma y aunque consideraba que no iba por mal camino, todavía me quedaba mucho por delante. Durante mi viaje conocí a un hombre del cual me enamoré pero sabía que sería algo temporal, por lo que intenté que fueran los mejores días de su vida en mi compañía, sintiéndome muy culpable por no decirle la verdad, fue ahí cuando empecé mi primer diario, como un desahogo de todo lo que no podía contarle y un recordatorio de nuestro tiempo juntos. Quería retrasar el momento de la despedida todo lo posible, aunque ante la primera duda, esa sospecha de que algo va mal que sin embargo se formula como una pregunta sutil, temeroso de la respuesta, me fui. Yo nunca había dejado a nadie, mi pueblo, mi familia y el Doctor, fueron ellos los que me dejaron, yo no hice nada, sin embargo esta vez la responsabilidad recaía en mi y debía cumplirla. La última vez que lo vi me consideraba un fantasma de su pasado, vi el temor en sus ojos y era de las peores cosas que había presenciado hasta ahora. Todo ese tiempo el enemigo fue alguien externo, fácil de odiar, pero ahora era yo misma y supe que no estaba preparada para ello, así que corrí con su mirada taladrando mi mente, lo cual me hacía correr más rápido e incluso derramé varias lágrimas por el camino. Con el tiempo ese recuerdo no estaría pero en ese momento era muy doloroso.

A medida que lo fui superando, decidí que algo así no podía afectarme tanto. El amor no se podía controlar y no podía permitirme ser tan emocional. Quizás empecé por lo más difícil pero me alisté para una batalla, o bueno, si debo ser sincera, más bien me colé, pero en realidad fue una gran decisión. Era hábil disparando flechas, mi récord eran seis en un minuto y mis emociones pasaban a un segundo plano. En un país en paz se llama terapia ocupacional, allí era mera supervivencia. Olvidé muchas cosas sin darme cuenta, debía estar alerta, hidratada, nutrida y descansada todo lo posible para la lucha, además de los entrenamientos, por lo que sólo tenía tiempo de escribir en mi diario un rato por las noches y no de leer, lo cual hizo que no reconociera algunas entradas por más que las leyera.

Cuando todo acabó me retiré a otro lugar intentando ordenar mis pensamientos y formé una familia. Hasta ahora sólo había sido hija y guerrera, no madre ni hermana. Lo último era imposible de cumplir siendo hija única, nadie podría sustituir a mi padre y empezaba a ser demasiado mayor como para que cuidasen de mi, aunque ¿a qué edad se le considera mayor a un inmortal? Llegué a pensar que no me gustaban los niños pero desde el primer momento en que vi su rostro y lo tomé entre mis brazos sentí ese instinto maternal del que otras mujeres hablaban. Tenía muchas historias que contarles, quería ser sincera con ellos, eran mis hijos, les iba a mostrar muchos juegos y enseñarles lo maravilloso que podía ser el mundo.

En ese momento no era consciente de que yo había escapado de la parca, pero ésta tenía un reloj de arena para todos los demás muy cerca de mi y yo estaba ignorando el sonido de la arena al caer. Una epidemia asoló la aldea y el primero en caer fue mi marido y después mis hijos. No conocía un dolor tan atroz como perderlos. Recordaba a los soldados con una pierna o una mano, quería morir allí mismo. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó después de despedirme igual que con mi pueblo. Lo peor es que ni siquiera podía llorar y me sentía la peor madre del mundo, ni siquiera mis lágrimas podía entregarles, sentía como si cayera a demasiada velocidad y tuviera que cerrar los ojos por la fuerza del viento en mi rostro, pero sin final, cayendo eternamente. ¿De qué servía no tener prejuicios y esforzarme por ser buena persona cuando estaba maldita? Era como si fuera Lilith y no hubiera paraíso posible. Toda vida que creaba, toda esperanza que me esforzaba por mantener se evaporaba en menos de un chasquido de dos. Hubiera sido bonito pensar que sus espíritus también me acompañaban pero el dolor era tan inmenso que me sentía completamente sola aunque viviese en un mundo tan grande.

Era la personificación de la guerra. Yo misma. La caja de Pandora sin esperanza.

Durante ese tiempo me había inventado numerosos nombres con el fin de no ser reconocida, no podía cambiar mi apariencia, sólo camuflarla pero así disminuía las posibilidades. Cada nombre tenía una historia irreemplazable detrás, pero ya en ese punto arranqué muchas páginas de todos mis diarios reconociendo muchas menos entradas sin darle importancia.

Emigré hasta otro lugar donde me convertí en alcaldesa todavía manteniendo el kit que me había dado el Doctor. Podría haber salvado a alguno de mis hijos pero no fui capaz de condenarlos ni de elegir a uno sólo. Era cruel, muy cruel. Una madre debe velar por el bien de sus hijos, no ser egoísta y querer su compañía a cualquier precio.

Como alcaldesa me sentí peor contemplando el dinero que tenía entonces y ya no servía para salvar a ninguno de mis hijos. La noche antes de conocer a Leandro, lloré sobre la entrada que guardaba como recordatorio para no tener más, pero después la máscara volvió a hacer efecto. Estoy bien. Estoy bien. Estoy bien.

Leandro trajo esperanza a mi vida, por primera vez sentí que todo podía ser diferente de convivir con humanos y le ayudé en todo lo que me pedía deseosa, obsesionada, desesperada por una nueva vida real, no sólo la ilusión de ésta. La Pesadilla había sido mi vía de escape pero ya estaba tocando mi propio cielo cuando me traicionó. Había puesto tantas esperanzas en él, en irme de allí por fin que no lo vi venir, aunque mi corazón ya estaba acostumbrado a que todos me dejaran por un motivo u otro, pero quizás no estaba hecha para no ser emocional. Nunca había tenido indiferencia hacia el Doctor, el sentimiento de deuda se transformó en odio con el tiempo pero fue precisamente eso, aquel aprendizaje lo que me llevó a proteger a los que él abandonara a su suerte, a los que no tuvieran esperanza o supieran dónde ir. Sería su protectora. Les mostraría que esas ganas de vivir volverían tarde o temprano, les daría un motivo para sentirse útiles porque todos, por muy diferentes que fuéramos, incluso siendo inmortales, teníamos un destino y necesitábamos que alguien nos lo mostrara de cualquier modo.

Estaba equivocada en culpar al Doctor, pero había sido un paso a seguir. Debía dejarme aprender por mi cuenta. Yo no podía obligar a que no me odiasen, sólo allanarles el camino. Todos se iban tarde o temprano pero era lo más parecido a una familia que iba a tener.

Era Ashildr, hija de Einarr. Era la Pesadilla, ahora sólo soy Yo. Hija, guerrera, madre, protectora. Soy todo eso, nunca dejaré de serlo, pero también soy yo misma con una misión y unas personas que confían en mi.

Se decepcionarán, se enfadarán, se irán, se sentirán orgullosas, se quedarán... no lo sé, no puedo saberlo, podrán hacer lo que quieran sin ser influenciados, siguiendo su camino. Ellos aceptan mis reglas al quedarse y yo los acepto tal y como son. Eso hace una madre, querer a sus hijos por encima de todo. Una protectora mantiene lleno de vida ese pequeño lugar en el mundo que ellos necesitan.

Mi misión es no abandonarlos, no sólo salvando sus vidas, sino también sus almas.

Soy la emergencia de la línea de ayuda.


End file.
